halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Neith Class Heavy Frigate
. You might want to pick another name for the class, probably another mythological hunting deity like Artemis or Neith. ##Give it a different name. As a side-note, you always put "-class" in the name, without capitalising the 'C'. #Looking over this article, and its expected set of roles, I don't think it does anything to justify that classification. Destroyers are typically heavily-armed and armoured warships that are primarily focused around ship-to-ship combat, with not all that much focus on features that don't immediately contribute to that role. Since you state it lacks an effective suite of weapons, armour, and shields, it doesn't seem like a good fit at all. It seems more like a support ship if anything, what with its stealth systems and generous complement. ##Consider reclassifying it as a frigate. It'd more accurately convey the class' capabilities. #For the size of its complement, I find it strange that you feel satisfied with the number of transports that are available to move them around. Assuming that the G79H still maintains the carrying abilities of the base model, it has a total of three pelicans available to move at most three vehicles and six mongoose, or 60 Marines. That does seem like its enough to move its ground detachment around effectively, and leaves them incredibly vulnerable if even a single pelican is shot down. ##Give it four regular transport pelicans minimum. In addition, you may want to expand the Marine units into a large . #110 personnel seems exceptional low, considering the similar-in-scale was optimally designed for 190 personnel - and it didn't have all that large a complement to account for either (just four pelicans, and probably a platoon of Marines for security reasons). Not only that, but this frigate will also need a flight crew as well to man and maintain the air element. ##Increase the crew to somewhere around the 190 mark, likely more as it will need specialised personnel for its stealth systems. A flight crew of several dozen will also need to be accommodated for, but most people don't generally mention them. #I'm not sure if you knew about this before, but most ships don't have a prototype built of them first. Instead, what they have is something called a "lead ship", which is essentially a prototype and ship-of-the-line rolled into one. Reason for this is that ships are not only expensive, but take a while to build; cruisers in Halo routinely take years to construct, and frigates at the very least can take several months. So after all that time and money, you want to get some use out of it. Not only that, but except in very isolated cases, the class name is derived from the very first ship built as well. ##Just gotta add a ship with the same name as the class. #It's probably more likely that other ships besides those of its class would be assigned to it, considering its value appears to be in actually finding their targets and there are better-armed, more expendable ships available to assist it. Still, just a nitpicky thing. #when it's all said and done, I gotta admit that the escort role seems a little tacked-on if anything. Stealth ships aren't all that good escort roles because one of the core tennants of escort is that you need to expose yourself to their weapons, in order to intercept and prevent damage to the ship they're protecting. So at some point it will need to expose itself. I suppose it could provide security for prowlers and stealth cruiser, but in that case leaving them alone might be the best thing you can do. Not a criticism again, but something I wanted to mention. That's it. I was surprised that, when you look at what exactly I wanted fixed, most of it is a lot more trivial, so good work. If you want, you could also mention this as replacing the aging stealth Stalwart-classes that were already in service - those with the setup of the . On the subject of infoboxes, the one I typically like using is the Template:Ship Class Infobox. The only issue is that you need to use the Source Editor, which you can access by hovering over the blue arrow next to the edit button, and clicking the "Source Editor" option in the drop-down menu. }}